The present disclosure relates to a system for supporting and housing patient care equipment adjacent a patient support such as a hospital bed, stretcher, chair or the like.
Hospitalized patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity during care. Such patient care equipment may include heart monitoring equipment, medical gas delivery equipment, infusion pumps, intra-venous bags, equipment monitors, defibrillators, and other patient care equipment, many of which directly connect to the patient via lines or tubes.